


Cheap Thrills

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Smut, awful music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	

You hadn’t really intended for him to catch you doing this, indulging your guilty pleasure, and you weren’t even sure how long he’d been watching you sing “Return Of The Mack” into the mop handle. He’d heard you singing before, of course, but this was...different. This was the worst of the worst - hideous tracks from the nineties that probably should have been burned before they were even released.

And you were even more mortified by the awful dance moves you’d been doing with the mop. The poor thing was probably traumatised. The mop. Not Dean.

His slow clapping had alerted you to his presence, and you’d just about jumped six feet in the air and ruined your pants, letting the abused mop fall to the floor with a clatter. Dean could barely breathe for laughing, and you scowled hard enough to create a brand new wrinkle on your forehead.

‘You can’t sneak up on a hunter, Dean!’

He sucked in great breaths of air, trying to control his laughter and you looked around for something to throw at him. ‘What would you do?’ His snickering was distorting his words. ‘Throw dirty water at me?’

The mop sailed through the air like a javelin, and he dodged it, laughing even harder as you stamped your foot in dismay. There was a wet snap as the utensil hit the wall and dropped down, creating a puddle where it lay.

‘I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I never realised you liked such lousy music.’

‘Oh, because you have such fine taste,’ you snapped, still looking for missiles, even as Dean came closer, blocking any effective attack. ‘What are you doing back anyway?’

‘Well, Sam’s gone on that hunt. I was intending on hitting a couple of bars and drinking, but then I thought, hey, why don’t I spend some time with Y/N? She’s probably just cleaning or -’

You gave him an affronted look, placing one palm against his chest and pushing him back a little. ‘What, you think I don’t have plans? I had plans. I was planning -’ You grasped for ideas, but nothing came to you. ‘Plans.’ It was a lame finish, and the taller hunter gave you a knowing smirk. ‘Shut up.’

The stereo jumped, going to the next song, and you looked down as Dean’s fingers slid around your waist. A beat started and you realised that “Ice, Ice, Baby” was about to entirely ruin your cool. Dean’s mouth was already against your pulse point and you whimpered loudly.

‘Dean, this isn’t fair.’

‘What?’

‘I’m dirty.’

‘I can make you dirtier.’

You rolled your eyes at his remark, pushing at his shoulders. ‘You gotta earn it.’ He pulled back, looking a little annoyed, before a smile overtook his expression. ‘And I was -’

‘You were not busy, so don’t even start.’ His hands pulled you close against his body, the evidence of his arousal pressing into your belly. ‘Isn’t this earning it? Or would you rather -’ He honest-to-god  _ wiggled _ his hips, giving you a cheesy grin as he started to sing along. ‘Ice, ice, baby.’

Your jaw dropped as Dean thrust his hips in an overly exaggerated fashion, tugging at your shirt as he kept singing along with the worst rap song ever made. There was no resistance from you as he focused bright green eyes on yours, dragging you into his lap as he sat down heavily into one of the library chairs, his big hands holding your thighs splayed over his in a straddle.

‘Fuck, Dean -’

‘Want me to stop?’

‘Shut up,’ you whined, moving your own hips against his as he dry humped up into you. His singing continued, and you groaned, grabbing his face in your hands to shut him up with a solid kiss, dragging his tongue into battle. The music didn’t stop, but neither of you were paying much attention now.

Calloused fingers scraped along your thighs through the thin sweatpants you were wearing, seeking out the elastic waistband, dragging it down. The material stopped at your ass, unable to go any further where you straddled his lap, but you shuddered as Dean ground against you, the friction against your clit almost enough to get you there.

‘You’re so fucking gorgeous,’ Dean muttered, abandoning his attempts to remove your pants and turning his attention to your shirt, lifting it over your head and swiftly unhooking your bra. Both items of clothing were thrown across the room, and you cried out as he sucked one already hard nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his lips and his tongue, the barest scrape of his teeth adding to the sensation. ‘Fucking gorgeous and all mine.’

He stood up suddenly, his hands the only thing stopping you from hitting the floor, and you yelped, showing no sign of resistance as he lifted you and dropped you onto the table, yanking off your pants and throwing them to join your top and bra. Your panties followed, and you pushed up onto your elbows to watch him pull his own clothes off.

‘Dean -’

‘I thought about licking you out until you were putty, but this -’ Dean gestured to his hard cock, jutting proudly from the thatch of dark hair between his legs, ‘Little Dean wants to be home. So spread ‘em.’

You giggled, obeying, watching climb onto the table. ‘I’d hardly call him little,’ you pointed out, reaching between your body and his to wrap a hand around “little” Dean. Your boyfriend snorted, before smirking. ‘Baby, you’re so hard.’

‘Hard as ice,’ he quipped, quickly kissing away the retort you had on your lips, turning it into a liquid moan of pleasure as you pumped his cock, guiding him towards your already dripping entrance. The tip of his length pressed into your pussy, easily sliding against you, splitting you open, making you arch and cling to the man above you. ‘So goddamn hot and wet, baby.’

You’d intended to respond with a witty comment, but you couldn’t do anything except cry out as he pulled back, one hard stroke slamming straight into your sweet spot. His big hands slid underneath your ass, holding you at an angle as he started a rhythm, his knees the other thing supporting him.

‘D-Dean -’ You cried out, clenching around him, the hardness of his pubic bone grinding against your clit and sending you spiralling into an orgasm, your insides clenching around him and drawing out his guttural moan. He bent down, kissing you hard, prolonging your climax and he fucked you against the wood of the table, ignoring the objects that rattled and fell.

As you came down, Dean pulled back, raising his eyebrows with a grin, jerking his head to the side. ‘Want you on top of me, sweetheart. Wanna watch you ride me.’ You batted your eyelashes, rolling with him, groaning at the deeper angle as you caught your balance on your knees. His hands reached up, cupping your breasts as you started to roll your hips. ‘So goddamn sexy like this,’ Dean groaned, the muscles in his neck straining as he arched up underneath you.

You moaned, your hands on his waist as you rode him, trying to ignore the discomfort of your knees against the hard surface, letting the pleasure of his cock surging up into you take over everything. The music continued in the background, but neither of you heard anything beyond your own pants and whimpers, Dean’s growls of pleasure preceding a low pitched cry as he moved one hand between your joined bodies, seeking out your swollen clit.

His name fell from your lips as a chant as you moved faster and faster, your pussy clenching around him as he almost left your warmth, before you slammed back down hard enough to make the table creak. Dean pulled his legs up from where they dangled over the edge of the table, his heels digging against the edge, allowing him more leverage to fuck up into you, his cock hitting every single sweet spot in your body to push you further into pleasure.

‘Gonna come for me, sweetheart?’ He asked, panting as he posed the question, increasing his movements against yours. ‘Come on, baby, wanna feel you come all over my dick.’

‘Fuck, Dean, your dirty mouth -’

‘You love it,’ he purred, the pressure on your clit getting harder, and you felt the dam break, everything inside you pulsing and pushing and Dean smiled as you came undone, crying out and digging your fingers into his forearm as he moved to hold you upright.

The second you were done, he lifted you off of his cock, and you sank to your knees on the floor as he stood before you, cock hard and leaking, his own orgasm so close he was struggling to hold it off. You opened your mouth, all too eager to take what he had to give, letting his dick slide between your lips until the tip bumped against the back of your throat.

‘That’s it, fuck, such a dirty little girl,’ he groaned, one hand holding your hair out of your eyes as you worked him over, your tongue moving over him in a jumbled pattern as you kept up a rhythm bobbing on his length. ‘So close, sweetheart, so fucking close to coming in your pretty little mouth.’

You moaned, the vibrations making him tense, and you wanted more, opening up your throat and swallowing down your gag reflex to let him fuck into your mouth deeper. Dean cried out, his hips jerking wildly as the extra depth sent him over the edge, come covering your tongue and filling your throat. You swallowed it down, not stopping until he was done, pulling back and licking him clean, all the while looking up at him as he panted and his legs shook.

When he was clean, you wiped your mouth on your hand, raising a single eyebrow in question of your performance and Dean laughed, helping you to your feet and pulling you in for a deep kiss, tasting himself on your lips.

‘Fucking perfect, filthy woman of mine,’ he growled, nipping at your bottom lip. ‘But you still have awful taste in music.’

‘I’m not the one who knows all the lyrics, sweetheart,’ you replied, tapping his nose with the tip of your index finger. ‘Good thing I love you anyway, Winchester.’

Dean grinned. ‘Yeah. It is.’


End file.
